


If Only

by Jemma97



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma97/pseuds/Jemma97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hook's death, Emma fantasizes about what her life would be like if fate were kinder, and she was allowed to live it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

She can see her own reflection in the ring, so she knows how terrible she looks. Runny nose, puffy eyes, blotchy face...the messiness of her appearance contradicts the sheer beauty of the ring. She remembers the moment he gave it to her. _Calm down, Swan. I’m not proposing._ He was half-joking, half-serious. Because, although they both knew they had met the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, it definitely was not the right time for marriage.

But…if he _was_ proposing…she would have said yes. In a heartbeat. Emma unhooks the chain and slips the ring off of it to study it more closely. She puts the chain in her pocket for safekeeping and continued to study the ring. She has it memorized by now—the exact shade of the stone, the directions of the patterns that decorate it.

Would he have proposed with that ring? What would he have said? Probably something devastatingly romantic and charming, delivered to her with his cocky pirate smolder. _Emma Swan,_ he would have said, before her on bended knee, _I told you once that it is my job to protect your heart, and I promise, that’s what I’m going to do for the rest of my life, if you’ll allow it_ (no, no, Killian wouldn’t have said that) _if you promise to let_ me (yes, that’s better) _So, Emma Swan, will you marry me?_ And Emma would have smiled at him and responded with _As long as I’m with you, I know my heart is safe. Yes, of course I’ll marry you._ And he would have stood up and kissed her in that oh-so-familiar way, and he would have slipped the ring onto her finger. Emma realized that she, subconsciously, at some point in her fantasy, had already put it onto the ring finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly, as if it had found where it was supposed to be.

Their wedding wouldn’t be anything too big or fancy. It would take place on the Jolly Rodger (decorated with pink roses, of course), and Dr. Hopper would be officiating. The only people in attendance would be Henry, her parents and Baby Neal, Regina, Robin and Roland, Granny and Ruby, Belle, and the dwarves—no, not the dwarves, Emma decided. She wouldn’t want her wedding ruined by Grumpy screaming _Terrible news!_ during the vows. Reinga would be her maid of honor, and, although she would probably make a big deal about how Emma really doesn’t want that and how she doesn’t deserve it, she would secretly be pleased. Roland could be the ring bearer and Henry the best man—he might be a little too young, but tis wouldn’t be a traditional wedding. She would have worn a simple but flowing white dress, not unlike the one she wore in Camelot, and he’d be wearing whatever Belle and Ruby forced him to put on.

After the ceremony they’d eat grilled cheese with onion rings, and drink rum and hot chocolate with cinnamon. Their first dance would be to something Killian picked out, because he was the one of them who actually liked dancing. It would be something cheerful and fun, probably performed by Robin’s Merry Men, but she would choose the second song. It would be slower, more romantic—perhaps something by Ed Sheeran or Christina Perri—and she would teach Killian how people in her world slow danced. Assuming that there wasn’t a crisis to fix, they would move on to their honeymoon, which would simply be the open water. Killian could teach her how to sail and how to navigate by using the stars, and they’d probably get hopelessly lost, but it would be okay, because she’d be with him, so she’d be home.

They’d live in the house that Killian picked out, of course. Emma’s not sure about when they would have kids—she knows she loves being a mother, and she knows Henry adores Killian and was starting to think of him like a father figure, but she’s still not sure he’d be ready. Whenever he is, she hopes they’d have three—a boy and two girls, so, with Henry, she could have two of each. The boy they’d name Liam, and the girls would be Ruth and Johanna.

Emma realized suddenly that she wasn’t crying anymore. In fact, she was smiling. Yes, she had lost the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, and, yes, she would never get to experience all these amazing things with him, but even these fantasies that she conjured up in her head were enough to make her happy, because these fantasies included him in her life.


End file.
